pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Night
Prologue It was sunny day in Danville. Phineas and Ferb are lying in the tree. Phineas ask Ferb what should they do today,Ferb suggest to have a party. Phineas agree with his idea and they ran over to the kitchen and ask there mother for a party. "Sure Boys" Said Linda "What time will the party start?" "4:00 PM to 8:00 PM" Replied Ferb The kids starts buying party decorations and start delivering inventations to there friends. There friends start getting the inventions and send them a agree letter. Chapter 1 Delicioureffic Foods! Phineas's mother Linda is making foods and fruit punch. Until Isabella arrives carrying a 26 Mexican Tortillas and Mexican Fried Bananas. Candace was looking in the window and she soon realized she want to bust Phineas and Ferb. "PHINEAS AND FERB!" Shouted Candace in the window "YOU GUYS ARE SO BUSTED!" Phineas and Ferb ignore her shout and Baljeet arrived carrying Pesarattu and Luchi. Ferb put's the indian foods in the Buffet table. Phineas eats one Luchi and he soon love it. "This Pesarattu is" Commented Phineas "Very delicious" "Mother made that" Replied Baljeet "It's is a tradition to bring delicious indian foods in the party" Soon,Phineas's phone rings and it was Carla Bernsen. She ask if she bring desserts in the party. "Sure Carla" Said Phineas "Bringing desserts is very delicious in the Party" Carla rushed to Flynn-Fletcher household. She brings Fish and Chips,Sticky Toffee Pudding and Apple Crumble. Ferb takes it and put in the Buffet Table. "We need more foods" Explained Phineas Irving,Bonnie and Albert arrive carrying 26 raspberry-blueberry Parfait. They take it and put into the Buffet table and they still need some visitor carrying foods. Jennifer arrived carrying a large bowl of Spaghetti. Candace was still waiting she thinks Jeremy will come to the party. She run over to Phineas and Ferb and ask. "Hey Phineas" Ask Candace "Did you invite Jeremy?" "Yes we invited him" Replied Phineas "Great" Sighed Candace The kids are still decorating there house. But they don't know they invited Candace's enemy Mindy,the kids must decorate there house and they must let the party guest play games. Chapter 2 Cheater or what? While decorating the house,the guest were playing games like checkers,chess and truth or dare. They must first play Truth or Dare. Candace ask Bonnie. "Bonnie" Ask Candace "Truth or Dare?" "Truth" Replied Bonnie "Okay,have you ever kiss your boyfriend?" Ask Candace "Actually we almost kiss but that's the truth" Bonnie commented "I din't kiss him" Bonnie ask Carla. "Carla" Ask Bonnie "Truth or Dare?" "Dare" Said Carla "I dare you to" Replied Bonnie "Remove your hairclip" Carla removed her hairclip and her hair turns long. The guest were shock and they know that Carla has a long hair.Carla ask Albert. "Albert" Ask Carla "Truth or Dare?" Albert answered Dare and Carla ask her to remove his glasses. Albert remove his glasses and people were amazed to Albert without glasses. The next game there gonna play is transfer ball using mouth. The first players where girls. Although,Mindy cheated.All female players were mad at her. "Hey! No Cheating!" Shouted Jennifer Russo "That's it Mindy!" Shrieked Candace "Your misbehaving you should leave this place now!" Mindy grumbled and leave The Flynn-Fletcher House. The Teenagers and Young adults are playing "Get Me Things". Chapter 3 Let's get this party started! The Party begins,Everyone was dancing,singing and playing. They also eat,the house of Phineas and Ferb became messy and ruined. The story ends,when Phineas,Ferb and Candace cleaning the entire house. The end Category:Fanon Works Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Short Stories